


Malec Story

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Famous singer Alec Lightwood, Fear of Flying, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professor Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Seven year old Max wants to hear the Malec Story before he goes to bed.





	Malec Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is my 50th story. Kinda excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot on Malec. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Go to sleep Max. Don't forget you've school tomorrow" Magnus ran his hand softly on his son, Max's hair who pouted and crossed his small arms "No! Papa say Malec story" 

Magnus chukled at Max's cute whine "Sweetpea if Daddy knows you haven't slept yet then he's not going to make your favourite pie" 

Max got up from the bed and crawled on his father's lap. He gave a kiss on Magnus's both cheek and then at his forehead "Please Papa Please" The older man holds the seven year old in his lap who settles against his chest "Not the kisses Maxie. You know they are my weakness" 

Max giggled "Now Papa say Malec story?" Magnus sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding. He could never say no to his son "Okay but then you go back to sleep okay?" Max nodded and pulled away from his father. The boy then started jumping on the bed, his chocolate colour curls falling on his eyes "Yay! Malec story" 

A voice called out from the door "Max? Why haven't you slept yet?" Magnus and Max turned to see Alec standing at the entrance "Oh Hello handsome. How was your day?" 

Alec blushed at the compliment. Even after ten years of their marriage, he still got red when his husband called him with pet names. He walked towards his small and perfect family "It was great Magnus. Tomorrow I've three recordings at the studio" Magnus smiled as he extended his hand and pulled Alec on the bed. Max literally jumped on his father "Daddy! Did you sing?" 

"I did baby boy" Alec kissed Max's forehead and saw him scrunch his nose "Max not a baby. I'm a big boy" Alec laughed lightly as he shared a warm look with Magnus "Yes Max. You're a big boy but why is this big boy still awake?" 

"Papa will say Malec story" Max said a little too excitedly and clapped his hands. Alec gave a half hearted glare at his husband "Oh really? I think papa and you are enjoying my misery way too much"

"What is a mistey?" asked Max pronouncing it wrongly which made the two males laugh "It's misery my boy and it means trouble or pain" explained Magnus

"Daddy in pain? Daddy get an Owiee?" Max held Alec by his shoulders and started checking for injuries "No owiee" Alec brushed off the hair from Max's face and pulled him close "I'm fine Max. Go to sleep son" 

"No.. Malec story!" 

Alec poked his finger on Max's belly "I thought papa already told you Malec story like...more than twenty five times" Magnus smirked "C'mon Alexander. We can always remember the day we first met" 

Alec rolled his eyes in response "Don't think I wanna remember that day" he felt a shiver run down his spine. He really did not want to re live that experience. Alec felt Magnus interwined their fingers "Hey it's okay. I won't say if it bothers you this much"

Alec's eyes widened "No! I mean it doesn't bother me. It was the best day of my life. Minus flying on the plane part" 

"Minus flying on the plane part" repeated Magnus and turned to face his son "So it started ten years back when I was attending a seminar..ah...a meeting held by my college in London and Daddy was going for Aunt Izzy's marriage" 

TEN YEARS AGO

Alec bounced his legs up and down sitting on the window seat. His eyes were fixed on the ground below which after the take off will look like scribbled lines drawn by a toddler. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down but it wasn't helping. He had seen many videos to help him overcome his fear of flying but it only raised the fear in him. Why did his sister have to go get married out of the state. Why couldn't she have a registered marriage and celebrate near his house where the land was close to him. 

Alec was scared of flying. The thought always gave him chills and the singer wished he didn't have to use this means of transport. Even though Alec was a famous singer, he never held concerts where he had to board a plane. Most of his recordings were done in the local studio or the places where he could travel by car. 

It was only because Izzy threatened Alec that she will not get married without his presence, made the young man book a flight to London for the first time in his life. Now Alec was almost panicking. He saw the two seats beside him was empty. Good! This way he can panic in relative privacy and no one will make fun of a twenty four year old being scared of flying

Did he speak too soon?

Not a minute later a man in his late forties plopped down next to him with a broad smile on his face "Hello son" Alec gave a small nod "Hi" 

The man introduced himself "I'm Harold Wilson. It's getting too hot isn't it? They should've turned on the air condition by now or maybe it's on low mode" he gave a pull at his collar and loosened his tie 

Alec shrugged and turned towards the glass but again he was called by Harold "Excuse me but you look familiar. If I'm not wrong..are you the famous singer Alexander Lightwood?" 

Alec gave a shy nod but his heart started thumping loudly when from the corner of his eyes he saw the door to the plane getting shut close. No no no I'm locked in. I can't get out. I'm locked in this torture chamber.

"Oh my God. My daughter is a huge fan of yours. Her name is Olivia. She is twenty and SINGLE" he pressed on the last word

Alec saw the man's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden his ears were ringing...

"She graduated two years back and currently working at Ralf Hudson and company. The money is so good" 

Alec's breathing was becoming shallow but why couldn't the man see. Why was he still talking. He needed to get out of here. 

"Maybe you two should meet each other. I think you two will be perfect for each other"

Alec wanted to yell at the man that he was gay but that was not the issue right now. The singer felt himself steadily getting worse when he faintly heard the flight attendant explain the safety procedures

He knew this was not a safe trip

"Infact I can show you her picture right now. It's in my phone. You'll fall in love with her.." 

To hell with your daughter said Alec mentally and was about to loosen his seat buckle and spring off the seat when a voice reached his ears "Excuse me?" 

Harold turned to his side and Alec tilted his head to see who was calling when his heart skipped a beat. There on the middle row, third seat was a passenger who could easily win the title of hottest man in the world. The stranger had the most beautiful black eyes and a smile that stopped anyone dead on their tracks. Alec had literally forgotten why was he panicking on the first place

Harold scowled at the man for interrupting him "What do you want? We're having a conversation" The man rolled his eyes and motioned Harold to come close to him. The older man huffed and did what he was told

A minute later Harold straightened back again "So Mr Lightwood. It seems I've accidentally taken this gentleman's seat. Sorry for the trouble and get well soon" he then took the man's seat

Alec jumped a little when he saw the man sit next to him and buckle his belt. His high vanilla mixed with jasmine flavoured cologne was making him dizzy "Sorry" said the man "I'm Professor Magnus Bane. I saw he was bothering you for quite sometime and you were looking uncomfortable"

Alec was taken aback by Magnus's words "What did you say to him?" Magnus smirked as he leaned a bit closer "I told him I was a doctor and I could see signs of viral flu in you. Also it could be contagious in a small plane so I asked him to trade seats with me so I could treat you" he finished with a wink

Alec stared at Magnus for twenty seconds before he fell into laughing fit, breathless gasps that released much of his tension "I should be thanking yo.."

The plane started to move and Alec accidentally gripped Magnus's hand. He closed his eyes and took short breaths. Magnus covered his hand with his and rubbed smooth circles "Breathe Alexander. It's okay. In and out...slowly" 

When the plane took off from the ground all Alec could do was concentrate on the man's voice beside him and feel his touch on his hand. Finally after ten minutes the singer was able to calm down and slowly open his eyes. A deep blush formed on his face due to embarrassment or the fact that he was still holding Magnus's hand, he didn't know. He shot a grateful smile at the man "Thanks and Sorry"

Magnus waved his hand off "No worries darling. I'm guessing it was your first time flying?" Alec nodded "My sister is getting married in London" 

"I'm attending a seminar. It's really nice to see you Alexander"

"How do you know my name?" asked Alec and Magnus smiled sheepishly "You wouldn't be mad if I tell you I'm a big fan of your voice right?" Alec bit his lower lip to hide his blush "Right now I'm your fan"

Magnus smiled "My friend use to have this fear of flying but the more he got into these planes, the more he felt his fear leave him" Alec chuckled at the words "I'm never flying again" 

"In that case I'm never leaving you again" Magnus said with a broad smile and only now Alec noticed their hands were still interwined together. Suddenly the idea of pulling back felt wrong. He wanted to keep holding hands with Magnus and clearly the older man wasn't making any move to pull back. Infact Alec felt Magnus give a light squeeze and he returned the gesture. They fell into five hour non stop conversation in which they shared about their likes and dislikes. 

A flight attendant walked down the asile offering snacks and drinks to the passengers when her eyes falls on the cute couple who had fallen asleep. The thick hair boy's head was leaned on the older man's shoulder who rested his own head on top of boy's head. They looked so adorable that the flight attendant decided to find out their names and when they woke up she annouced them as cute Malec couple as in Ma aka Magnus and lec aka Alec. The blush that decorated their cheeks held the same colour as their heart's which had become one. 

PRESENT

"Malec is my Papa and Daddy!" Max squeaked out loud and cuddled deeper into the bed pulling covers up to his chin. Magnus kissed his forehead "That's right sweetpea" 

Max yawned his eyes slowly drooping close "Say more...Papa" Magnus exchanged looks with Alec "How about we continue tomorrow..." he saw Max had already fallen asleep "night" he finished 

Alec tucked his son properly and kissed his cheeks "Goodnight baby boy" he whispered. When he looked up Magnus was staring at him "What?"

"Why don't we continue our Malec Story in bed" Magnus slowly got up from the bed and swiftly picked up Alec in bridal style who yelped at sudden movement "Magnus!" 

"Never leave a story unfinished Alexander. It's bad manners" Magnus kissed his forehead and carried Alec to their bedroom where they continued their love story. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
